Sabar Berbuah Cinta
by Si Hitam
Summary: [Oneshoot] - Hanya karena istri yang dia nikahi ternyata terpaksa menikah atas keinginan orang tuanya, pria ini bersabar untuk tidak menyentuh istrinya. Hingga kesabaran itu berbuah cinta yang murni. - Hanya seorang perempuan yang awalnya mencoba sabar dalam pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya, namun itu semua berubah karena perlakuan istimewa sang suami. [AU - Islamic Content].


**Assalamu'alaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh.**

 **Disclaimer : Chara-Chara Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Materi Cerita : Kisah Nyata Seorang Akhwat di Gorontalo, dari akhwatmuslimahdotcom**

 **Summary : [Oneshoot] - Hanya karena istri yang dia nikahi ternyata terpaksa menikah atas keinginan orang tuanya, pria ini bersabar untuk tidak menyentuh istrinya. Hingga kesabaran itu berbuah cinta yang murni. - Hanya seorang perempuan yang awalnya mencoba sabar dalam pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya, namun itu semua berubah karena perlakuan istimewa sang suami. [AU - Islamic Content].**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Islamic Content, Isi cerita bukan milik saya, Typo, OOC, dll**

 **Kamis, 4 Februari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **.**

 **Sabar Berbuah Cinta**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **HINATA FULL POV~~~~~...**

Aku hanyalah seorang akhwat biasa yang sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, namun perkenankanlah aku berbagi cerita pada kalian. Cerita kenangan masa lalu yang tak mungkin ku lupakan.

Namaku Hyuga Hinata, orang-orang biasa memangilku Hinata atau Nata. Saat ini usiaku 27 tahun. Aku berasal dari salah satu keluarga kaya dan terpandang dikomplek tempat tinggalku. Sebuah komplek perumahan yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Ini adalah kisah perjalanan hidupku yang hingga hari ini tak pernah lengkang dari dalam benakku. Sebuah kisah yang nyaris membuatku menyesal seumur hidup jika aku sendiri saat itu tidak berani mengambil sikap. Yah, sebuah perjalanan kisah yang sungguh aku sendiri takjub dibuatnya, sebab aku sendiri menyangka bahwa di dunia ini mungkin tak ada lagi orang seperti dia, suamiku.

Aku adalah perempuan yang berganti status menjadi istri setelah menikah dengan terpaksa. Orang tuaku menikahkanku dengan seorang laki-laki, Kak Naruto nama laki-laki itu. Begini ceritanya...

Sebelum aku menikah dengan Kak Naruto, aku sudah kenal dengannya lama namun itu hanya sebatas kenal saja. Tidak pernah sekalipun kami berbicara sebab kami bukanlah teman, apalagi hubungan yang lebih dari itu. Aku kenal dengannya karena dia adalah seorang ikhwan yang tinggal sekomplek denganku, dan dia seangkatan dengan kakakku, Kak Neji, saat ia sekolah dulu. Usiaku dan usia Kak Naruto terpaut 5 Tahun.

Sejauh yang aku tahu, sejak kecilnya Kak Naruto adalah anak yang taat kepada orang tuanya dan juga rajin ibadah. Tabiatnya yang seperti itu terbawa-bawa sampai sekarang, sampai ia dewasa. Jujur aku merasa agak risih sendiri dengan Kak Naruto jika berpapasan di jalan, sebab sopan santunnya seperti terlalu berlebihan pada orang-orang. Bisa dibilang aku geli menyaksikannya. Yah tahulah,,,, istilah orang masa kini 'kampungan' sekali penampilan dan sikapnya…,

Setiap ada acara-acara ramai di kampung Kak Naruto tak pernah kelihatan batang hidungnya, tidak ikut bergabung dengan teman-teman seusianya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah ikut kegiatan seperti arisan, nonton bola bareng, kumpul-kumpul bercengkrama bersama teman sekomplek, makan-makan ataupun sekedar nongkrong saja, kecuali saat kerja bakti. Kalaupun dicek ke rumahnya sering sekali tidak ada. Orang tuanya, Paman Minato ataupun Bibi Kushina hanya menjawab "Mungkin Nak Naruto di mesjid, menghadiri ta'lim atau sekedar iktikaf".

Karena itulah, mudah sekali mencari Kak Naruto jika ada keperluan, tinggal ke mesjid komplek, beres. Dia selalu disana jika tidak ada yang dia kerjakan. Begitulah Kak Naruto sejak pulang beberapa tahun lalu setelah lulus dari salah satu Pesantren yang ada di ibukota. Ya, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, dia menjadi santri di pesantren itu setelah lulus SMP, begitu kata Kak Neji.

Selain di mesjid, Kak Naruto juga sering menghabiskan waktunya membantu ibunya jualan, kadang juga terlihat bersama ayahnya di kebun atau di sawah yang berada tidak jauh dari belakang komplek. Kak Neji pernah berkata padaku, dia dan beberapa temannya sangat menyayangkan potensi dan kelebihan-kelebihan Kak Naruto yang tidak tersalurkan. Badannya tinggi, kekar, dan ketampanan parasnya lebih dari kata lumayan. Selain itu, Kak Naruto juga pintar, pandai menyenangkan hati orang lain, dan sangat rajin. Jika dia mau, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang tidak sedikit asal mau bekerja di kota kecil yang letaknya hanya 5 km dari komplek kami.

Bisa dibilang kalau secara fisik, Kak Naruto tidak sesuai dengan kondisi ekonomi keluarganya yang pas-pasan, yang rumahnya terletak diujung komplek. Dia lumayan sering digoda oleh gadis-gadis di komplek maupun gadis-gadis dari luar komplek yang memang sengaja datang, saat Kak Naruto menghadari hajatan dengan pakaian bersih dan rapi. Seandainya saja dia mau, mungkin dia sudah menjadi menantu dari salah satu keluarga kaya dan berada, baik didalam ataupun dari luar komplek.

Tapi,,,,, tapi bagiku sendiri, itu adalah hal yang biasa-biasa saja, sebab aku sendiri merasa bahwa tidak ada yang istimewa dari sosok Kak Naruto. Apa istimewanya menghadiri ta'lim, kuper, tidak bisa bergaul, dan kampungan, terlebih lagi dia hampir tidak pernah berani untuk bicara dan menatap perempuan manapun, kecuali ibunya?

Kadang hatiku sendiri bertanya, bagaimana bisa yaa ada orang yang nyantri jauh ke ibukota namun begitu kembali tak ada sedikitpun ciri-ciri kekotaan melekat pada dirinya. HP saja tidak punya. Selain membantu orang tua, pasti kerjanya ngaji, sholat, ta'lim dan kembali ke kerja lagi. Seolah ruang lingkup hidupnya monoton hanya pada itu-itu saja.

Coba saja sekali-sekali kek dia ke bioskop, ngumpul bersama teman-teman saat malam hari di taman dekat pertigaan depan komplek, apalagi jika malam minggu yang ramainya luar biasa, selain banyak acara seperti nonton bareng, pertunjukan kesenian, dan acara lainnya, ada pula pasar malam. Aku sendiri saja, hampir setiap malam minggu kesana, kalau tidak bisa bersama teman-temanku, ya aku memaksa Kak Neji atau adikku satu-satunya Hanabi untuk menemaniku kesana.

Waktu terus bergulir dan seperti gadis-gadis modern pada umumnya yang tidak lepas dengan kata pacaran, akupun demikian. Aku sudah hampir lulus SMA, dan sejak 9 bulan lalun, aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang begitu sangat aku cintai, namanya Gaara. Masa-masa indah kulewati bersama Gaara. Kurasakan indahnya dunia remajaku saat itu. Aku sering di ajak Gaara bertamu ke rumahnya, berkenalan dan mendekatkan diri dengan keluarga besarnya. Kedua orang tua Gaara sangat menyayangiku dan sepertinya memberikan sinyal-sinyal restu atas hubungan kami.

Hingga musibah itu tiba, aku dilamar oleh seorang pria yang sudah lama aku kenal. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan si kuper Kak Naruto?. Orang tua Kak Naruto datang pada ayahku, melamarku untuk anaknya yang kampungan itu.

Mendengar penuturan ibuku saat memberitahukan perihal lamaran itu padaku, kurasakan dunia ini gelap, kepalaku pening, hingga aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya menolak permintaan lamaran itu. Dengan tegas dan berbelit-belit aku sampaikan langsung pada kedua orang tuaku bahwa aku menolak lamaran keluarganya Kak Naruto. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya dan dengan terang-terangan pula aku sampaikan bahwa aku memiliki kekasih, pujaan hatiku, Gaara.

Mendengar semua itu ibuku terkejut dan jatuh tersungkur ke lantai, pingsan. Akupun tak menduga kalau sikapku yang egois ini akan membuat ibuku shock, memang kesehatan jantung ibuku sudah lemah dari dulu. Dan ternyata baru ku ketahui bahwa yang menyebabkan ibuku shock itu bukan karena penolakanku tapi lebih karena beliau sudah terlanjur menerima secara resmi lamaran dari orang tuanya Kak Naruto.

Hatiku sungguh sangat sedih saat itu, kurasakan dunia ini begitu kelabu. Aku seperti orang yang paranoid, bagai menelan buah simalakama. Jika aku bersikeras menolak lamaran itu dan memilih tetap bersama Gaara, aku akan membuat malu keluargaku dan pasti kesehatan ibuku akan anjlok. Namun jika aku menerima lamaran itu, berarti aku harus merelakan kekasih hatiku.

Dengan berat hati dan penuh kesedihan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran Kak Naruto untuk menjadi istrinya dan kujadikan malam terakhir perjumpaanku dengan Gaara di rumahku untuk meluapkan kesedihanku. Meskipun kami saling mencintai, tapi mau tidak mau Gaara harus merelakan aku menikah dengan Kak Naruto. Karena dia sendiri mengakui bahwa dia belum siap membina rumah tangga saat itu. Jika saja Gaara sudah siap dan melamarku lebih dulu, pasti akan lain ceritanya. Karena aku sudah menerima lamaran Kak Naruto, maka aku tidak lagi berencana meneruskan pendidikanku setelah lulus SMA.

Tepat 8 tahun silam, tidak lama setelah aku lulus SMA, akhirnya pernikahanku pun secara resmi digelar. Aku merasa bahwa pernikahan itu begitu menyesakkan dadaku. Air mataku tumpah di hari resepsi pernikahan itu namun bukanlah air mata kebahagiaan seperti yang orang-orang kira. Di tengah senyuman orang-orang yang hadir pada resepsi pernikahanku, mungkin akulah yang paling tersiksa. Apa sebabnya? Tentu saja karena aku harus melepaskan masa remajaku lebih awal dan menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak pernah kucintai. Dan yang paling membuatku tak bisa menahan air mataku, Gaara yang sudah jadi mantan kekasihku, yang masih sangat ku cintai, turut hadir pada resepsi pernikahan ini. Ya Allah mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku ya Allah?… Mengapa aku yang harus jadi korban dari semua ini? Berikanlah kesabaran dan ketabahan bagi hamba-Mu untuk menghadapi ujian ini, begitulah do'aku selama acara resepsi berlangsung.

Waktu tidak akan pernah berhenti berjalan, hingga malam pun datang menggantikan siang. Dengan begitu, usai pulalah acara resepsi pernikahanku dan Kak Naruto. Satu per satu para undangan pamit pulang sehingga sepi lah rumah kami. Saat masuk ke dalam kamar, aku tidak mendapati suamiku, Kak Naruto, di dalamnya. Dan sebagai seorang istri yang menikah dengannya hanya karena perasaan terpaksa, aku tidak mau ambil pusing, maka aku pun membiarkannya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhku di kasur setalah sebelumnya menghapus riasan wajahku dan melepaskan gaun pengantinku. Aku bahkan tak perduli kemana suamiku saat itu. Karena rasa capek dan diserang kantuk yang sangat, aku pun akhirnya terlelap tidur.

Tiba-tiba di sepertiga malam yang terakhir, mataku sedikit terbuka dan aku langsung tersentak tatkala melihat ada sesosok bayangan hitam yang berdiri disamping ranjang tidurku. Dadaku berdegup kencang, hampir saja aku berteriak histeris, andai saja saat itu tak kudengar suara takbir terucap lirih dari sosok yang berdiri itu. Dengan mata yang terbuka sepenuhnya, perlahan kuperhatikan dengan seksama, ternyata sosok yang berdiri di samping ranjang tidurku itu adalah Kak Naruto, suamiku, yang sedang sholat tahajud.

Perlahan, tanpa membuat gerakan yang berisik, aku baringkan kembali tubuhku sambil membalikkan diriku, membelakangi Kak Naruto yang saat itu sedang sholat tahajud. Ya Allah,,, aku lupa bahwa sekarang aku telah menjadi istrinya Kak Naruto. Baru saja kemarin siang acara resepsi pernikahan kami. Tapi jujur, aku sama sekali masih tak bisa menerima kehadirannya dalam hidupku. Saat sepertiga malam itu, karena masih dibawah perasan ngantuk, aku pun kembali teridur. Hingga pukul empat pagi, aku bangun dari tidurku dan kudapati Kak Naruto sedang tidur beralaskan sajadah di samping ranjang pengantin kami.

Dadaku kembali berdetak kencang kala mendapati hal itu. Aku tidur satu ruangan dengan seorang laki-laki yang bukan keluargaku. Dan saat itupun, aku masih belum ingin mempercayai kalau aku telah bersuami. Tapi ada sebuah pertanyaaan terbetik dalam benakku. Mengapa Kak Naruto tidak tidur seranjang bersamaku? Kalaupun dia belum ingin menyentuhku, paling tidak dia tidur seranjang denganku karena dia sudah sah menjadi suamiku, itukan logikanya? Ada apa ini?, ujarku dalam hati. Aku tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh tatkala hatiku masih gundah dalam kesedihan, jadi aku hanya berpikir kalau mungkin semalam Kak Naruto kelelahan sama sepertiku, sehingga dia tidak mendatangiku dan menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami. Tapi apa peduliku dengan itu semua, toh akupun tidak menginginkannya, gumamku dalam hati.

Sebagai pengantin baru, kami belum memiliki rumah sendiri. Kak Naruto sebagai suamiku belum bisa membuatkan sebuah rumah untukku. Jadi aku dan Kak Naruto tinggal dirumah keluargaku.

Tidak terasa, hari-hari terus berlalu. Kami berdua mejalani aktifitas kami masing-masing. Kak Naruto bekerja mencari rezeki dengan pekerjaannya dan kadang juga memenuhi undangan ceramah. Sedangkan aku di rumah dengan sabar berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memahami bahwa saat ini aku telah bersuami dan memiliki kewajiban melayani suamiku. Yah, minimal menyediakan makanannya, meskipun kenangan-kenangan bersama Gaara belum hilang dari benakku, aku bahkan masih merindukannya.

Semula aku berpikir bahwa perilaku Kak Naruto yang tidak menyentuhku dan menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai suami itu hanya terjadi di malam pernikahan kami. Tapi ternyata terjadi setiap malam sejak malam pengantin itu. Kak Naruto selalu tidur beralaskan sajadah di bawah, disamping ranjang didalam kamar kami. Dia belum pernah pernah sekalipun menyentuhku walau hanya untuk menjabat tanganku. Jujur segala kebutuhanku selalu dipenuhinya. Secara lahir dia selalu menafkahiku, bahkan nafkah lahir yang dia berikan lebih dari apa yang aku butuhan. Walau kami masih tinggal dirumah orang tuaku, dialah yang memberiku pakaian, makanan, uang dan hal lainnya yang ia peroleh dari pekerjaannya sendiri.

Tapi soal kebutuhan biologis sebagai sepasang suami istri, Kak Naruto tak pernah sama sekali mengungkit-ungkitnya atau menuntutnya dariku. Bahkan yang tidak pernah ku pahami, pernah suatu ketika secara tidak sengaja kami bertabrakan di depan pintu kamar, malah Kak Naruto membungkuk dengan wajah penuh penyesalan dan meminta maaf seolah dia merasa bersalah karena telah menyentuhku.

Ada apa dengan Kak Naruto? Apakah dia lelaki normal? Kenapa dia bersikap begitu dingin padaku seakan aku ini sosok yang sangat ingin dihindarinya? Apakah aku kurang di matanya sebagai seorang isri? atau?,,,,,, Jujur merasakan semua itu, membuat banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benakku.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan suamiku? Bukankah dia adalah pria yang taat beragama dan tahu betul bahwa menafkahi istri secara lahir dan batin itu adalah suatu kewajiban? Ada apa dengannya? Padahal dia sering sekali mengisi acara-acara keagamaan di mesjid. Dia begitu santun pada orang-orang yang dia temui dan sangat patuh kepada kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan terhadap aku pun hampir semua kewajibannya telah dia tunaikan tanpa kekurangan, tidak pernah sekali pun dia bersikap kasar dan berkata-kata keras padaku.

Sungguh, jika nafkah batin yang belum Kak Naruto tunaikan kepadaku dikesampingkan dahulu, maka sosok Kak Naruto adalah sosok suami yang sempurna dimataku. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengakui hal itu setelah beberapa bulan hidup bersamanya. Aku selalu mendapatkan perlakuan darinya setiap hari yang begitu lembut, hingga perlahan mulai menumbuhkan rasa cintaku padanya dan membuatku melupakan masa laluku bersama Gaara.

Aku yang sekarang bahkan mulai merindukannya tatkala dia sedang tidak di rumah. Aku selalu ingin dan berusaha menyenangkan hati Kak Naruto dengan melakukan apa-apa yang dia anjurkannya lewat ceramah-ceramahnya pada wanita-wanita muslimah, salah satunya mulai memakai busana muslimah yang syar'i.

Dulu, dua hari setelah pernikahan kami, Kak Naruto dengan menghabiskan uang tabungannya memberiku hadiah yang diisikan kedalam kardus besar. Semula aku mengira bahwa hadiah itu adalah alat-alat rumah tangga. Tapi setelah kubuka, ternyata isinya lima potong jubah panjang berwarna gelap, lima buah jilbab panjang sampai selutut yang juga berwana gelap, lima buah kaos kaki tebal panjang berwarna hitam dan lima pasang manset berwarna gelap pula. Jujur saat membukanya aku sedikit tersinggung, aku belum pernah memakai pakaian seperti itu. Yang ada dalam bayanganku saat itu adalah bahwa inikah konsekuensi menikah dengan seorang lulusan pesantren, seorang ustadz? Aku awalnya mengira bahwa dia pasti akan memaksa aku untuk menggunakannya. Namun ternyata dugaanku salah besar. Sebab setelah aku menerimanya, tidak pernah sekalipun dia mencari atau menanyakan kanapa aku belum memakai hadiah pemberian darinya.

Kini, aku mulai menggunakan hadiah pemberian Kak Naruto atas keinginanku sendiri tanpa paksaan siapapun. Kukenakan busana itu agar dia tahu bahwa aku mulai menganggapnya istimewa. Ketika ia berhalangan shalat di mesjid sehingga harus shalat di rumah, aku memintanya menjadi imam shalatku. Aku tidak lagi mencari hiburan walau hanya sekedar menonton televisi apalagi keluar rumah jika sedang merasa bosan. Aku selalu mengisi waktu kosongku dengan ibadah sunnah, bahkan kebiasaannya sebelum tidur yaitu mengaji, pun sudah mulai aku ikuti. Qiyamullail, shalat tahajjud juga sering ku kerjakan. Kadang ceramah-ceramah Kak Naruto di mesjid atau di acara lainnya sering aku ikuti dan selalu aku praktekkan di rumah.

Tapi hingga saat ini setelah enam bulan pernikahan kami, masih ada satu hal yang belum bisa aku mengerti dari Kak Naruto. Entah apa alasannya, dia tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuhku. Setiap masuk kedalam kamar sebelum tidur, dia selalu mengawali dengan mengaji, lalu tidur di atas sajadah di bawah disamping ranjang, hingga terjaga lagi di sepertiga malam, lalu melaksanakan qiyamullail, sholat tahajjud. Itulah kebiasaannya setiap malam selama usia pernihakan kami.

Hingga suatu saat aku terjaga dari tidur di sepertiga malam yang terakhir dan melihat Kak Naruto yang tidur diatas sajadah tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendapati dia tidak bisa bangun untuk menunaikan shalat tahajjud saat malam. Tubuhnya kelihatan demam dan mungkin suhu badannya sangat tinggi. Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana cara menanganinya. Kak Naruto sendiri tidak pernah menyentuhku, jadi aku khawatir dia akan menolakku bila aku menyentuhnya dan menawarkan jasa untuk merawatnya. Ya Allah.. apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini?. Aku ingin sekali meringankan sakitnya, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan ya Allah..?

Malam itu aku hanya bisa berbaring di kasur dalam kegelisahan. Aku tak bisa tidur mendengar deru nafasnya yang seolah sesak. Dengan jelas dapat kudengar Kak Naruto beberapa kali mengigau kecil. Mungkin karena sakit yang tiba-tiba dideritanya sehingga ia mengigau. Sementara malam ini begitu dingin, hujan sangat deras disetai angin yang bertiup kencang. Kasihan Kak Naruto, pasti dia sangat kedinginan saat ini, dia tidak pernah tidur berselimut jika tidur diatas sajadah. Dengan yakin, aku bangun dari kasur dan menatapnya yang sedang tertidur. Kupasangkan selimut padanya. Ingin sekali aku merebahkan diriku di sampingnya, membagikan kehangatan dalam satu selimut dengannya atau paling tidak sekedar mengompresnya. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya. Hingga akhirnya aku tak kuasa lagi menahan keinginan hatiku untuk menempelkan tanganku di dahinya, untuk merasakan suhu badannya.

Tapi baru beberapa detik tanganku menyentuh kulit dahinya, Kak Naruto terbangun dan langsung duduk agak menjauh dariku sambil berujar "Afwan, kau belum tidur Dek Hinata? Kenapa ada di bawah? Nanti kau kedinginan? Ayo, naik lagi ke ranjangmu dan tidur lah lagi, nanti besok kau capek dan jatuh sakit?" pinta Kak Naruto padaku.

Hatiku miris saat mendengar semua itu. Dadaku sesak, mengapa Kak Naruto selalu bersikap dingin padaku, seakan tidak berani dekat denganku? Apakah dia menganggap aku orang lain? Apakah didalam hatinya tak ada cinta sama sekali untukku? Akhirnya, tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes, sambil menahan isak yang ingin sekali kulapkan dengan teriakan. Hingga akhirnya gemuruh di hatiku tak bisa kubendung lagi.

"Afwan Kak, kenapa sikapmu padaku selama ini begitu dingin? Kau bahkan tak pernah mau menyentuhku walaupun hanya untuk sekedar menjabat tanganku? Bukankah aku ini istrimu? Bukankah aku telah halal bagimu? Lalu mengapa kau jadikan aku ini seolah patung perhiasan kamarmu? Hikss,,, Apa artinya diriku bagimu Kak? Apa artinya aku bagimu Kak? Apaaa?... Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku lantas mengapa kau menikahiku? Mengapa kak? Hikss,,, Mengapa?" tanyaku disela isak tangis yang tak bisa lagi kutahan.

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Kak Naruto untuk menanggapi kegundahan hatiku dalam tangis yang tersedu-sedu. Yang nampak adalah dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan melirik jam yang menempel di dinding kamar kami. Hingga akhirnya dia mendekatiku dan perlahan berujar padaku, "Dek Hinata, jangan kau tanyakan pada Kakak tentang perasaanku ini padamu. Karena jujur, sesungguhnya Kakak begitu sangat mencintaimu. Tetapi tanyakanlah semua itu pada dirimu sendiri. Apakah saat ini telah ada cinta di hatimu untuk Kakak? Kakak tahu dan Kakak yakin pasti suatu saat kau akan bertanya mengapa sikap Kakak selama ini begitu dingin padamu. Sebelumnya Kakak sungguh-sungguh minta maaf bila semuanya baru Kakak beritahukan padamu malam ini sehingga membuatmu sakit hati. Kau ingin tahu apa maksud Kakak sebenarnya dengan semua ini?" kata Kak Naruto dengan agak sedikit gugup.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya tolong jelaskan padaku Kak, mengapa Kakak begitu tega melakukan ini padaku? Tolong jelaskan Kak?"

"Hhhhhmmm Dek Hinata, kau tahu apa itu pelacur? Dan apa pekerjaan seorang pelacur? Afwan Dek jika pemikiran kita berbeda. Dalam pemahaman Kakak, seorang pelacur itu adalah wanita penghibur yang kerjanya melayani para lelaki hidung belang untuk mendapatkan materi tanpa peduli apakah di hatinya ada cinta untuk lelaki itu atau tidak. Bahkan seorang pelacur terkadang harus meneteskan air mata manakala dia harus melayani nafsu lelaki yang tidak dicintainya. Dia sendiri tidak merasakan secuilpun kesenangan dari apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu. Dan sesungguhnya Kakak tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padamu, Dek Hinata"

Masih dengan mata sembab, aku memperhatikan ucapan Kak Naruto.

"Kau itu istriku, Dek Hinata. Betapa bejatnya Kakak, ketika Kakak memintamu melayani Kakak pada saat malam pertama pernikahan kita, sedangkan di hatimu tak ada cinta sama sekali buat Kakak. Alangkah berdosanya Kakak, bila pada saat melampiaskan birahi Kakak kepadamu malam itu, sementara yang ada dalam hati dan benakmu bukanlah Kakak tetapi ada lelaki lain. Jika begitu, apa bedanya Kakak dengan lelaki hidung belang yang hanya mencari kepuasan nafsu?, apa bedanya dirimu dengan para pelacur diluar sana?

Kau tahu Dek, satu hari sebelum pernikahan kita digelar, Kakak sempat datang ke rumahmu untuk memenuhi undangan Ayahmu. Tapi begitu Kakak berada di depan pintu pagar rumahmu, Kakak melihat dengan mata kepala Kakak sendiri kesedihanmu yang kau lampiaskan pada kekasihmu, Gaara. Kau ungkapkan pada Gaara bahwa kau tidak mencintai Kakak. Kau katakan kepada Gaara bahwa kau hanya akan mencintai dia selamanya. Saat itu lah, Kakak merasa bahwa Kakak telah merampas kebahagiaanmu.

Kakak yakin bahwa kau menerima pinangan Kakak karena terpaksa. Kakak juga memperhatikan sikapmu saat kita di pelaminan. Kakak melihat air mukamu yang begitu sedih saat kita bersanding di pelaminan. Lantas haruskah Kakak egois, mengabaikan apa yang kau rasakan saat itu. Lalu tanpa memperdulikan perasaanmu, Kakak menunaikan kewajiban Kakak sebagai suamimu di malam pertama, sedangkan kau sendiri hanya mematung dengan deraian air mata karena terpaksa melayani Kakak?

Kau itu istriku, Dek Hinata. Sekali lagi kau adalah istriku. Kau tahu, Kakak sangat mencintaimu. Kakak akan menunaikan semua itu manakala di hatimu telah ada cinta untuk Kakak. Agar kau tidak merasa diperkosa hak-hakmu. Agar kau bisa menikmati apa yang kita lakukan bersama. Syukur alhamdulillah, apabila hari ini kau telah mencintai Kakak sebagai suamimu. Kakak juga merasa bersyukur jika kau telah melupakan mantan kekasihmu itu. Beberapa hari ini kakak perhatikan kau juga telah menggunakan busana muslimah yang syar'i. Pinta kakak padamu, Dek Hinata. Luruskan niatmu, kalau kemarin kau mengenakan busana itu untuk menyenangkan hati Kakak semata. Maka sekarang luruskan niatmu, niatkan semua itu untuk Allah Ta'ala selanjutnya untuk Kakak. Tidak hanya ketika kau memakai busana muslimah yang syar'i saja, tetapi luruskan niatmu hanya untuk Allah dalam semua amal ibadahmu." Kak Naruto mengakhiri penuturan panjangnya.

Mendengar semua itu, aku langsung memeluk erat suamiku. Aku merasa bahwa dia adalah lelaki terbaik yang pernah kujumpai selama hidupku. Aku sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada lagi Gaara dihatiku. Aku benar-benar merasa bahwa malam itu, aku adalah wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia. Sebab meskipun dalam keadaan sakit, untuk pertama kalinya Kak Naruto mendatangiku dan menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami yang seutuhnya kepadaku.

Hari-hari yang selanjutnya, kami lalui dengan kebahagiaan dan penuh rasa syukur. Kak Naruto begitu sangat kharismatik. Selain sebagai suami yang penuh cinta dan kelembutan, terkadang dia seperti seorang Kakak buatku dan terkadang juga seperti orang tuaku. Darinya aku banyak belajar banyak hal. Perlahan aku mulai meluruskan niatku dengan menggunakan busana yang syar'i, semata-mata karena Allah dan kemudian untuk menyenangkan hati suamiku begitu pula dengan amal ibadahku yang lainnya.

Inilah buah dan berkah dari kesabaran. Kesabaran Kak Naruto menungguku hingga ada cinta dihatiku untuknya, dan kesabaran ku pula bertahan selama ini untuk perlahan mengenal Kak Naruto yang sebenarnya. Seperti yang terdapat pada suatu syair dari pujangga, ' _Sabar memang pahit seperti namanya, namun akibatnya jauh lebih manis dari madu_ '

Sebulan setelah malam itu, dalam rahimku telah tumbuh benih-benih cinta kami berdua. Alhamdulillah, tak henti-hentinya aku bersyukur kepada Allah, aku sangat bahagia bersuamikan dia. Darinya aku belajar banyak tentang agama. Hari demi hari kami lalui dengan kebahagiaan, tidak pernah sedikitpun dihinggapi keluh kesah. Ternyata dia mencintaiku lebih dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Dulu, aku hampir saja melakukan tindakan paling bodoh dalam hidupku dengan menolak pinangannya. Aku fikir kebahagiaan itu akan berlangsung lama diantara kami, hingga lahirlah Boruto dan Himawari, anak kembar kami berdua.

Namun harapanku tidak selamanya menjadi kenyataan. Belum genap setahun kelahiran anak kembar kami, Kak Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan usianya tidak panjang. Kak Naruto meninggal dunia sehari setelah kecelakaan tersebut. Aku,,, aku sangat kehilangannya. Aku seperti kehilangan penopang hidupku, aku kehilangan kekasihku, aku kehilangan murobbiku, aku kehilangan suamiku yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku bahwa kebahagiaanku bersamanya begitu singkat.

Satu hal yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan di akhir kehidupan Kak Naruto, dia masih sempat menasehatkan sesuatu padaku, "Dek Hinata, pertemuan dan perpisahan itu adalah fitrahnya kehidupan. Kalau ternyata kita berpisah besok atau lusa, Kakak minta padamu Dek, jaga Boruto dan Himawari dengan baik. Tuntun mereka berdua untuk mengenal Allah, ajarkan tentang Islam, dan jadikan mereka sebagai mujahid yang senantiasa membela agama, dan senantiasa menjadi yang terbaik untuk ummat. Didik mereka dengan baik Dek, jangan sia-siakan mereka. Satu permintaan Kakak, kalau suatu saat ada seorang laki-laki yang datang melamarmu, maka terimalah dia jika dia tidak hanya mencintaimu, tetapi juga mau mencintai dan menerima kehadiran kedua anak kita, dan yang pasti cinta dia untuk kalian, karena Allah semata. Maafkan Kakak, Jika selama bersamamu, ada kekurangan yang telah Kakak perbuat untukmu. Senantiasalah berdoa, kalau kita berpisah di dunia ini. Insha Allah, kita akan berjumpa kembali di akhirat kelak . Kalau Allah mentakdirkan Kakak yang pergi lebih dahulu meninggalkanmu, Insha Allah kakak akan senantiasa menantimu dari sana."

Demikianlah pesan terakhir Kak Naruto sebelum keesokan harinya meninggalkan dunia ini. Hatiku sangat sedih saat itu. Aku merasa sangat kehilangan, kehilangan terbesar dalam hidupku. Tetapi aku berusaha mewujudkan harapan terakhirnya, mendidik dan menjaga Boruto dan Himawari dengan baik. Selamat jalan Kak Naruto, aku akan selalu mengenangmu dalam setiap doa-doaku.

.

 **~~~FIN~~~**

.

.

.

 **Note :** Gaaaahhhh,,,, rasanya gimanaaaaa gitu,,, ga pede sama sekali buat publish cerita ini. Aku ini hanya seorang hamba berlumur dosa, banyak salah dan masih sering berbuat dosa walau sudah tahu apa yang diperbuat itu jelas salah. Tapi salahkah jika seorang hamba yang berlumur dosa ini ingin menjalankan salah satu syari'at wajib sebagai seorang muslim yaitu, Dakwah... Walaupun aku sendiri bukan seorang yang ahli ilmu.

Aku pun bukan orang melankolis yang pandai membuat cerita dengan feel bagus. Hanya seorang pribadi semi-introvert realistis yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan yang namanya cinta dan perasaan. Jadi maafkan jika ceritanya tidak sebagus cerita-cerita karya author-author hebat yang mampu mengaduk-aduk perasaan.

Cerita di atas, seperti yang sudah ku cantumkan, adalah cerita yang aslinya sama sekali bukan milik saya. Cerita dari seorang akhwat dari belahan bumi lain yang aku sendiri tidak mengenalnya. Hanya menggubahnya sedikit menjadi suatu fanfiksi hingga bisa dipublis di web FFN, di fandom terbesar yakni Naruto. Aku tidak berharap apapun, hanya dengan niat meneruskan cerita milik akhwat tersebut. Semoga niatku tulus dan diluruskan oleh Allah SWT hanya untuk berbagi pelajaran hidup, amin.

Beberapa hikmah yang dapat kita ambil dari cerita itu adalah bahwa tidak selamanya perjodohan yang dibuat orang tua kita, yang tanpa cinta, akan berakhir tanpa kebahagiaan. Orang tua yang baik dan sangat menyayangi kita, pasti ingin kita bahagia dan percayalah bahwa mereka selalu memilihkan yang terbaik untuk kita.

Tentang cinta, cinta lah kepada Allah dan mencinta lah karena Allah, sebab hanya dengan itu Allah akan balas mencintai kita. Percayalah bahwa seorang hamba yang dicintai Allah, akan selalu diberi rahmah dan diliputi kebahagiaan tiada batas tanpa akhir sejak di dunia hingga di akhirat kelak.

Dan sungguh luar biasa tinggi derajat seorang laki-laki yang memuliakan wanitanya, laki-laki yang tidak merampas dan memperkosa hak-hak wanita jikapun wanita itu sudah halal baginya. Tidak menyakiti hati dan perasaan istri, adalah kewajiban bagi seorang suami.

Allah SWT berfirman, dalam Al-Qur'an, " _Dan bergaullah dengan mereka (istrimu) secara patut..._ ' (QS. An-Nisaa' : 19).

Lalu, bersabarlah dalam menghadapi ujian seperti apapun, karena sabar adalah salah satu bentuk dari ibadah batiniah kepada Allah SWT. Sabar memang sakit bagi yang merasakannya, namun sabar selalu membuahkan berkah yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka.

Seperti sabda Rasulullah SAW, " _Tidaklah seseorang mendapatkan pemberian yang lebih baik dan lebih lapang, daripada kesabaran._ ' (HR. Bukhari & Muslim).

Kemudian, saya berterima kasih kepada pemilik akun FFN dengan penname Hikasya, Griegeiria, dan Bougenville yang mana dengan keterlibatan mereka lah, fic ini bisa publish.

Sedikit mengulas maksud kosakata arab yang terdapat dari cerita di atas, Akhwat berarti perempuan, Ikhwan itu pemuda laki-laki dan Afwan itu berarti maaf.

Akhirul kalam wal afwu minkum, saya mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide dengan cerita manapun yang pernah reader sekalian baca, karena sekali lagi ide cerita ini bukanlah milik saya. Saya mohon maaf pula jika ada materi cerita yang tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Agama kita, sehingga saya sangat mengharapkan anda berkenan memberikan koreksi bilamana ada kesalahan. Dan terakhir, saya sangat tidak menginginkan adanya perdebatan yang tidak perlu.

 **Wassalamu'alaikum warahmatullahiwabaraktuh.**


End file.
